Sonic the Hedgehog (komiks Archie Comics)
thumb|260px|Logo seriiSonic the Hedgehog – amerykańska seria komiksów tworzona i wydawana przez Archie Comics przy współpracy z Segą w latach 1993-2017. Jej głównym bohaterem jest Sonic the Hedgehog. Opis Komiks opowiada o przygodach niebieskiego jeża, które przeżywa podczas walki z wszelkiego rodzaju złem. Jest to luźna mieszanka wydarzeń z gier, serialu Sonic the Hedgehog oraz występów jeża w innych mediach. Pojawia się także oryginalna zawartość. Po Super Genesis Wave wszechświat został zresetowany i wydarzenia są bliższe do tych z gier. Wydarzenia w serii rozpoczęły się w 3235 roku i trwają już dwa lata. Większość wydarzeń rozgrywa się na Mobiusie, a konkretniej w Mobotropolis, aczkolwiek bohaterowie często odwiedzają też Knothole, Angel Island, Station Square, Downunda oraz New Megaopolis. W numerach 125. i 148. jest powiedziane, że Mobius to Ziemia z przyszłości, a akcja rozgrywa się w 14016 roku naszej ery. Po wydarzeniach z cyklu "Worlds Collide" zakończonych Super Genesis Wave wszechświat został zresetowany. Publikacja serii została zakończona w lipcu 2017 po wycofaniu się Segi z dalszego licencjonowania, a jej wznowieniem zajmie się inne wydawnictwo, IDW Publishing. Postacie Bohaterowie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Księżniczka Sally Acorn * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Charmy Bee * Bunnie Rabbot * Antoine D'Coolette * Rotor Walrus * Nicole * Julie-Su (uwięziona w Twilight Cage, zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Silver the Hedgehog * Cream the Rabbit * Sir Charles Hedgehog * Jules Hedgehog (zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Bernadette Hedgehog (zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Mina Mongoose * Dulcy the Dragon * King Acorn * Elias Acorn (zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Zonic the Zone Cop * Geoffrey St. John (zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Rob O' the Hedge (zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Brotherhood of Guardians (uwięziony w Twilight Cage, zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Dimitri the Echidna (zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Athair * Ancient Walkers (nie żyje) * Neo Walkers (zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Zone Cops * Nate Morgan (nie żyje) * Tommy Turtle (nie żyje) * Sir Connery (nie żyje) * E-102 Gamma (nie żyje, ale połączył się duchowo z Omegą) * Monkey Khan * Saffron (uwięziony w Twilight Cage, zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Doctor Ivo Kintobor * O'Nux the Echidna * Buns Rabbot * Anti-Jules Hedgehog (nie żyje, zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Marine the Raccoon * Blaze the Cat * Locke the Echidna (nie żyje, zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Big the Cat * G.U.N. Colonel * Shard (dalsze losy nieznane) * Leeta (zniknęła po Super Genesis Wave) * Lyco (zniknęła po Super Genesis Wave) * Larry Lynx (dalsze losy nieznane) * Heavy & Bomb Wrogowie * Doktor Ivo Robotnik – znany jako Julian Kintobor, Robotnik Prime (nie żyje) * Doktor Eggman – znany jako Robo-Robotnik, Robotnik Mark II * Snively Kintobor * Suppression Squad (zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Ixis Naugus * Mammoth Mogul (zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Doctor Finitevus (zniknął po Super Genesis Wave) * Nack the Weasel * Scourge the Hedgehog – znany jako "Evil Sonic/Anti-Sonic" (dalsze losy nieznane) * Metal Sonic v1.0-v2.5 (zniszczony, przebudowany w Sharda) * Metal Sonic * Metal Scourge (zniszczony, przerobiony na części do Sharda) * Silver Sonic (zniszczony) * Silver Sonic II (zniszczony) * Silver Sonic III * Fiona Fox * Bark the Polar Bear * Bean the Dynamite * Heavy & Bomb (początkowo) * Xorda * Generał Kage (nie żyje) * Chaos * Crocbot (zniszczony) * A.D.A.M. (zniszczony) * Mecha (zniszczony) * The Arachne (nie żyje) * Kodos (nie żyje) * Lien-Da (uwięziona w Twilight Cage) * Mecha Sally (początkowo, zderobotyzowana) * Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg (początkowo) * Iron Queen * Iron King (losy nieznane) * Smalls the Cat * E.V.E. (zniszczony) * Coconuts (obecnie jest kamerdynerem Mammotha Mogula w Casino Night Zone) * Scratch (obecnie jest pracownikiem w Casino Night Zone) * Grounder (obecnie jest pracownikiem w Casino Night Zone) * Tails Doll (zniszczony) * Bride of the Conquering Storm * Lightning Lynx Adaptacje O ile komiks posiada najczęściej własne wydarzenia, czasami pojawiają się komiksowe adaptacje gier i odcinków różnych seriali. Poniżej znajduje się lista adaptacji ukazanych w komiksie. W nawiasie znajdują się numery, w których rozgrywały się wydarzenia: Gry * Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) '(#226-227) (Sonic X #10-11) * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 '''(#228-229) * ''Sonic Spinball'' (#6) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (#13) * Sonic & Knuckles'' (Sonic & Knuckles Special) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' (#25) * ''SegaSonic the Hedgehog'' (Knuckles #26-28) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' (Sonic Triple Trouble Special) * ''Tails Adventure'' (Sonic Universe 17-20) * ''Knuckles' Chaotix'' (Knuckles' Chaotix Special) * ''Sonic 3D Blast'' (Sonic Blast Special) * ''Sonic the Fighters'' (#268-271) * ''Sonic Adventure'' (Super Special #13, numery 78-85. Początkowo miały być to numery 78-83 i numery 33-34 podserii o Knucklesie zanim została ona zakończona na numerze 32.) * ''Sonic Shuffle'' (#92) * ''Sonic Adventure 2'' (#98 i Sonic Universe #2) * ''Sonic Rush (#160 & #161) * Sonic Riders'' (#163 & #164) * ''Shadow The Hedgehog'' (#171) * ''Sonic Rush Adventure'' (#180) * ''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' (darmowy komiks stworzony na potrzeby gry) * ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' (#191) * ''Sonic Unleashed (#193 & #257-??? +SU #63-66)'' * ''Sonic and the Black Knight (#197)'' * ''Sonic Colors (#219) * Sonic Generations'' (230) * ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' (SU #45) Odcinki Sonic the Hedgehog * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Super Special #8, Odcinek: "Ghost Busted") * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (#113, Odcinek: "Cry of the Wolf") Filmy * ''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' (#101) Spin offy Równolegle do serii powstało wiele spinoffów. Początkowo komiks był krótką, czteronumerową miniserią. Po jej zakończeniu, powstał główny komiks. Później publikowano wydania specjalne, które były dłuższe niż normalne numery i skupiały się na kilku postaciach. Pojawiały się również krótkie miniserie poświęcone postaciom. W 1997 pojawiła się miniseria Knuckles the Echidna, która skupiała się na tytułowym bohaterze: Knucklesie, jego przeżyciach oraz rodzinie. Liczyła 32 numery. Po anulowaniu miniserii jako osobnego komiksu, historia Knucklesa przeniosła się do głównej serii. Komiksy były publikowane podwójnie, tj. były dwie historie - jedna Sonica a druga Knucklesa. Zrezygnowano i z tego rozwiązania, gdyż komiksy stały się znacznie krótsze. Miało to miejsce w 125. numerze. Od tej pory historie Knucklesa pojawiają się w głównej serii, jednak dzieje się to rzadko. Czasami pod koniec numeru pojawia się Off Panel!, który w zabawny sposób przedstawia kulisy produkcji. Pojawia się nieregularnie. Zawartość Fabuła jest przedstawiona w następujących komiksach: * '''Miniseria Sonic the Hedgehog #0-3 (wydawana co miesiąc od lutego do maja 1993 rok) * Sonic the Hedgehog #1-#290 (+4 anulowane) (od lipca 1993 do grudnia 2000 wydawano co miesiąc, zaś później wydawane co 4 tygodnie do lutego 2017) * Sonic Universe #1-#94 (+3 anulowane) (wydawane co miesiąc do marca 2017) * Sonic Specials (osiem niezależnych numerów, wydawane w latach 1995-1997) ** Sonic: In Your Face! (styczeń 1995) ** Sonic & Knuckles (sierpień 1995) ** Sonic Triple Trouble (październik 1995) ** Knuckles' Chaotix (styczeń 1996) ** Super Sonic vs. Hyper Knuckles (styczeń 1996) ** Mecha Madness (lipiec 1996) ** Sonic Live! (luty 1997) ** Sonic Blast (marzec 1997) * Miniseria Sally Acorn #1-3 (wydawana co miesiąc od kwietnia do czerwca 1995) * Miniseria Tails #1-3 (wydawana co miesiąc od grudnia 1995 do lutego 1996) * Miniseria Knuckles #1-3 (wydawana co miesiąc od lipca do września 1996) * SonicQuest: The Death Egg Saga Miniseries #1-3 (wydawana co miesiąc od grudnia 1996 do lutego 1997; wydane ponownie w lutym 2007 roku) * Knuckles the Echidna #1-32 (wydawana co miesiąc od kwietnia 1997 do lutego 2000) * Sonic Super Specials #1-15 (wydawana co kwartał w latach 1997-2001) ** Battle Royal '''(lato 1997) ** ''Brave New World (jesień 1997) ** Sonic Firsts (zima 1998) ** Return of the King'' (wiosna 1998) ** ''Sonic Kids'' (lato 1998) ** ''Sonic #50: Director's Cut'' (jesień 1998) ** ''Sonic/Image'' Crossover (zima 1999) ** ''Sally Moon (wiosna 1999) ** Sonic Kids 2'' (lato 1999) ** ''Crossover Chaos'' (jesień 1999) ** ''Girls Rule!'' (zima 2000) ** ''Turnabout Heroes (wiosna 2000) ** Sonic Adventure '''(lato 2000) ** ''Sonic Stew'' (jesień 2000) ** ''Naugus Games'' (zima 2001) * '''Komiksy z okazji Free Comic Book Day wydawane w latach 2007-2014. * Sonic Boom #1-#11 (wydawane co miesiąc od października 2014 roku do listopada 2015 roku) Ciekawostki * Komiks Sonic the Hedgehog został wpisany do Księgi Rekordów Guinnessa jako "Najdłużej wydawany komiks oparty na grze wideo". Kategoria:Komiksy